


Bad

by morningfcwn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningfcwn/pseuds/morningfcwn
Summary: The only thing worse than Han is Baekhyun, who can't get over him.





	Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Something self-indulgent and filthy that turned out to be longer than expected. For the lovers of rough smut and dirty talk.

Han stood in the door frame, unchanged. The yellow light behind him illuminated the stray strands of his blond hair, creating an illusion of a halo. His face was exactly as Baekhyun remembered, body slim and delicate, neck long, mouth small, eyes wide from a shock. He could tell Han had not expected to see him again.

  
"Mind if I come in?" Baekhyun asked with easy confidence.

  
Han moved aside without a word and let him in.

Not much had changed in his home since Baekhyun had last been there. Summer had replaced the winter coats with hoodies and umbrellas. There was a new climbing tree for Han's cat between the sofa and the living room window. Some books had changed places in the bookshelf, but small pieces of decoration had not, and there was a new air conditioner in the bedroom. Yet the very essence was still the same, unchanged, just like Han was. Baekhyun was positive the man did not age. He had heard he had dyed his hair dark soon after he had left, but now it was blonde again with a summery, light feeling. There was something symbolic about it all.

  
"Missed me?" Baekhyun asked , kicking off his muddy designer shoes. Han was watching him quietly with a slight frown, hugging his elbows. It was a sight of disapproval. He hated it.

  
"I hardly noticed you were gone," Han lied calmly. "Would you like some tea?"

  
Han did not wait for an answer and made his way to the kitchenette with his back turned towards Baekhyun as if to protest. Baekhyun sat himself at the small dinner table and kept his eyes on Han. He could see his shoulders tense up as if he could tell he was being watched.

  
"You look nice," he said, leaning his cheek against the palm of his hand. There was a cocky smile on his face as he waited for Han to turn around and act irritated.

He did not. The warm scent of green tea filled the room.

  
"I always look nice," Han replied. The tone of his voice was not cheeky, but the message was clear. "I look amazing the first thing in the morning, and it only gets better throughout the day. You should know."

  
Baekhyun laughed. Perhaps it was too loud to sound convincing.

  
"True," he said and let his eyes wander, as Han appeared determined not to face him. His gaze lingered on his behind. His unflattering, loose slacks seemed to hug his body in all the right places. He had seen that ass naked and bare so many times it was difficult to ignore it when it was concealed with nothing but soft, thin fabric. Pure lust throbbed through his veins. It had been too long since he had touched a man.

  
Han stood quietly, leaning forward to brew the tea. The back of his neck looked edible, and Baekhyun wanted to sink his teeth in the area that was not covered by his short hair. He could see a hickey underneath his collar, a mark that had been left there by another man.

  
He stood up quietly. It seemed like Han did not notice, or care

.  
"You still dating?" he asked casually.

  
"Yes," Han replied.

  
"Is it the dude that saw all that trouble to get your phone number in January?"

  
"No. He disappeared. Not unlike you."

  
Han turned around and leaned against the kitchen counter behind him. His face was expressionless, but there was a faint curve of annoyance upon his upper lip. Baekhyun inhaled through his nose. He wanted to remove that look of irritation, destroy it for good. He wanted to kiss it away, to fuck Han's mouth until it would be gone. Hit him and humiliate him and cum on him until he would not remember the new mystery man that had replaced Baekhyun on his side.

  
Fuck, he was too horny to think straight. Did Han sob the name of his new boyfriend like he had sobbed his once?

  
"What's he like?" Baekhyun asked with a casual, indifferent raise of shoulders. Han was a sharp one, and he did not want to show him how disappointed he was to find him taken. He had come for a cheap fuck, trusting that none of Han's flings lasted long. How wrong he had been!

  
_We swore love, didn't we?_ he wanted to say. Y _ou're supposed to love only me. We have both betrayed each other now. We have both fucked each other up. Now make it up for me._

  
"He would kick your ass if he knew you were here," Han said coolly, but there was a tone of pride in his voice. "He wouldn't be happy at all. If you thought Jackson was a cool guy, someone on par with you, this one is way above you."

  
Baekhyun's chest felt tight and hot. Was Han saying all this on purpose to get back at him for disappearing? Had he found someone who would make him sob and scream and beg and cum? Had the mystery man stolen his heart, too, from where it had been carelessly hidden in Baekhyun's pocket? Once, Baekhyun had held it in his very palm. He had felt powerful. 

  
"What's his name?"  
  
"I won't tell you."  
  
"Why not? I'd like a word with him."  
  
"You would just get your ass kicked."

"Bet you would love it if I got beaten up for you."

"I hate weak men."

 

  
Baekhyun did not believe him, but a small part of him was uncertain. Han had always had a thing for bad boys, bleeding noses and bruised knuckles. That was the reason he had fallen for Baekhyun, too. Not because he had a savior complex, Baekhyun had noticed, but because he wanted to see his boys ruin themselves, and then come running to him. He would not comfort them or encourage them - "save" those who were beyond help - but tell them to rely on him in the most codependent, toxic way possible. Han wanted to be worshiped just like Baekhyun did, but he was more subtle about it.

  
And now he had tamed himself a gentle giant. Someone had stolen Baekhyun's place, his _toy_. Han did not give in easily, he refused to go exclusive if there was not something special there. He had dared to get over whatever they had had, and found something better.

  
Baekhyun refused to lose.

  
"I wouldn't mind fighting him," Baekhyun said and took a step forward. Han's eyes were locked on him now. He still seemed irritated, but at least he was acknowledging his presence. "Is he any good in bed?"

  
"He is amazing in bed," Han replied. His hands were clutching the edges of the kitchen counter, and he leaned back, alarmed by the way Baekhyun approached him, hungry and slow like a starving feline. "He makes me beg and cry, just how I like it. I wouldn't ask for more."

  
"He can't be better than me," Baekhyun said.

  
"He is."

  
Baekhyun could feel Han's body heat radiate against his own now. His heavenly scent inflirtated his mind, made a mess and left a mark. It was so familiar yet somehow foreign. It was like embracing a precious belonging and realizing it had been touched by someone else.

  
"No way."

  
Baekhyun pressed his body against Han's. Han had no room to back off. He was trapped there, huffing with annoyance, and watching Baekhyun with those wide, pure, dirty, innocent, taunting eyes. Baekhyun pressed his hips against his, already half erect.

  
"He does me how I like it," Han continued bravely. "He is rough, doesn't pamper me. He is older, so he is quite skilled. He will fuck my throat until I'm choking, and he won't stop. He smears his cum across my cheeks and calls me with awful names, and I like it."

  
Han had always had quite the mouth. Baekhyun grunted.

  
"Get down on your knees," he commanded.

  
Han refused to budge.

  
"I said," he said and grabbed a fistful of Han's hair and yanked his head back. "Get on your knees, bitch, or I'm going to hurt you."

  
Like that, his throat was exposed. Baekhyun wondered if he could see the outline of his cock pushing out of his throat if he shoved it deep enough. Han would certainly resist and gag and fight back. The thought made him throb.

  
Han complied, but slowly. He seemed frightened and hesitant, like a man who was uncertain if he was being robbed or caught on a candid camera. He knelt between Baekhyun and the kitchen counter, glancing up with those sinful, gorgeous eyes. He felt no mercy or hesitation. Han must have showed the same look to his nameless lover, too.

  
Baekhyun pushed his pants down mid-thigh and gave his cock a few strokes. It stood throbbing and erect before Han's face, demanding attention. Han had always been a slut for cocks of all sizes and shapes, and even though he was still unnerved, Baekhyun could tell the temptation was hard to resist.

  
"Do it," he said and pushed the head of his erection against Han's chin. The boy refused to open his mouth. Baekhyun groaned. "Fucking suck it," he said and trapped Han's chin between his thumb and index finger, coaxing his mouth open. He pressed the pad of his thumb against his tongue until the cavern of his mouth was large enough for him to push in.

  
Han was as hungry and eager as he remembered. Even when he was both shocked and paralyzed by confusion and fear, he would still slacken his jaw and swallow around his length. Baekhyun grabbed his hair and yanked him closer with rough hands. His dick hit the back of his mouth, and Han gagged, but that didn't stop him. He wanted to see the tears fall, wanted to hear him choke and sob around his dick. He wanted him to taste him even after he was gone, and think about him when he would repeat the act with his boyfriend.

  
"Swallow it," he commanded, holding Han's head as close to his crotch as possible. Han's breath hitched as Baekhyun's cock was shoved all the way in. He was breathing heavily through his nose. Baekhyun untangled one of his hands from his hair and tightened his grip with another, using his free fingers to block Han's nosetrils. The boy squirmed, flushed of cheeks, and he could feel a groan vibrate against his cock. It felt heavenly.

"If you want to breathe, you should do as you are told."

  
Eventually Han started sucking. His face was red, and there were tears in his eyes, but he sucked and licked generously. Eventually Baekhyun allowed him to breathe again after confirming that it would not stop Han from doing what he was told. He started thrusting forward, fucking his mouth, forcing himself in to defile another man's territory, to make it his. Arousal ran up his spine as a hot shudder and he moaned. Han's lips were streched beautifully around his girth, swollen and red and perfectly abused, and Baekhyun would never let him stop.

  
"What a good slut you are," Baekhyun said with his head rolling back. He thrusted his hips forward, and Han gagged around him again. Loving the feeling of his clenching throat around the sensitive tip, he plunged deeper. Han was his bitch, held down by his rigid fingers in his hair, desperate to be a good boy in fear of being hurt.

  
"Do you think your boyfriend will be able to tell you've been sucking me off?" Baekhyun gasped. "He should taste my dick in your mouth when he kisses you. I'm going to cum there, you know."

  
Han whimpered in a protest. Baekhyun gave his hair a rough tug to quiet him down.

  
"What was that? Did I give you a permission to talk?"

  
Oh, fuck. Han was indeed as good with his mouth as he remembered. He used tongue without being told to, rolling it around the crown of his dick, practically worshiping him. Drool ran drown his chin, and his eyes were dark and heavily lidded. His cheeks were turning redder and redder.

  
Suddenly Baekhyun pulled back and released Han's mouth, leaving him free to gasp for air and lick his lips. The boy looked confused and needy, even chasing after his throbbing erection for a few seconds like he would not have wanted to lose it. Baekhyun chuckled.

  
"You whore," he said. "You suck dick as well as I remembered. Fuck, your mouth is such a blessing. Too bad you're such a slut you give it to just anyone."

  
Han swallowed a few times. Baekhyun knew his saliva must have tasted like precum and bitter dick.

  
"You fucking love this, don't you? You've always gotten off to having a dick shoved in your face," he continued, eyeing Han's body like he could see through his clothes. The boy was beautiful, every inch of him was flawless, and the loose clothing did not do him justice. Baekhyun smirked and rubbed the leaking head of his cock against Han's pale cheek. It left a sticky path of clear liquid.

  
"Strip," he said. Han opened his mouth to complain, but he stopped him from saying a word with a slap on his cheek. He did not hit too hard, but the message was clear enough to shut him up. "Strip, bitch. I bet you're fucking hard."

  
Han stood up slowly, and Baekhyun took half a step back to let him. As Han curled his fingers around the hem of his shirt, Baekhyun made a sound of disapproval and smacked his hands.

  
"The pants first," Baekhyun said and licked his lips.

  
Han seemed hesitant as he slid the waistband of his slacks down to his knees. Baekhyun hummed in approval, realizing the boy had skipped underwear completely, now standing there red and erect and naked. Baekhyun took his sweet time admiring the sight.

  
"You just can't resist cock, can you?" he said in a mocking tone. Han looked like he was about to burst in tears, but somehow controlled himself. Baekhyun ran a thin finger along his length, and watched the flesh twitch and jump for the contact. "No matter how loyal you try to be, just tasting dick will turn you into a filthy slut. You can't say no when you have some stuffed in your mouth. Just the smell drives you wild, and your horny little dick starts swelling and leaking."

  
Han seemed tense, like he was struggling to control himself. He was clutching the edge of the counter behind him, embarrassed and aroused. This was how Baekhyun remembered him. This was how he wanted him, always.

  
"Turn around, Han," he said almost gently.

  
"No," Han said suddenly. His voice was hoarse, and his erection was as evident as ever. Baekhyun's face fell.

  
"I said," he said slowly and curled his fingers around Han's cock. The boy shuddered. He squeezed, hard. "Turn around, unless you want me to make you an actual bitch." Han's cock twitched in his grip. Baekhyun smirked. Han loved this. "Keep your legs spread and lean forward. Then expose your ass for me. I want to see if anyone's fucked you like you should be fucked. Sluts like you don't deserve gentle love making."

  
Eventually the boy started turning, and Baekhyun stepped back to admire the view.

  
The loose t-shirt was not long enough to cover the sight. Han's legs were slim and pale, his ass round and small. He spread his thighs and leaned forward in a humiliating position, moving his hands to his buttocks and pulling them apart. Baekhyun bit his lip at the sight. His erection was throbbing again, demanding to be buried in that pink little hole. Han had always taken good care of himself, but he could not remember seeing him this perfect ever before. The only detail to break the illusion were the purple bruises in his inner thighs. Something would have to be done to them.

  
"Good boy," Baekhyun gasped and traced a finger over Han's puckered entrance. The boy shivered and pushed his hips back. It had Baekhyun laughing. "You want to be fucked that bad?" he asked and landed a heavy smack against Han's ass cheek. Han yelped. The skin started blushing under his fingertips. "Calm down, you whore. I'm taking my time to appreciate the sight. Even your ass is screaming to be fucked..."

  
Baekhyun knelt down, but it did not feel like submission or an apology. Like this, he could admire Han's body even more closely. He could smell him, almost taste him, and the little bruises were right in front of him.

  
"Finger yourself," he said, and grabbed his wrist and brought his fingers to his ass. "Do it slowly. I want to see you clench." Han tensed up again, but complied. Baekhyun watched his finger disappear between his cheeks. "Just like that," he said and gave Han's cheek a greedy, heavy grope. "Keep going."

  
He would have loved to watch a little longer, for a few hours or all night, but he had a far more important task at hand. He started by kissing over the love bites, running his tongue over the marks of purple and green, going harder and harder after each flick of tongue. Han shivered and yelped as he sucked the sore skin between his teeth, but he didn't care. He wanted him to hurt as he replaced each bruise his mystery lover had left on him. Han whined and moaned, as loud as ever with his mouth fully free, and Baekhyun was thriving. Now who was the one making him cry out loud? Now whose teethmarks were scattered across his white thighs?

  
"Did you forget what I told you?" Baekhyun said suddenly, pushing Han's wrist forward as if to urge him to finger himself faster. "Make it rough, bitch. I want to hear you keen. If you're not going to make yourself sob, I'll find a way."

  
Han's fingers were moving faster, disappearing inside the small hole with expertise. Baekhyun was almost mesmerized by the view, but he had never been one to keep his hands to himself. His fingers joined Han's, stretching him wider for him. He was hot and tight and desperate around the digits, and he imagined how it would feel around his cock. Han cried out as he hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, and Baekhyun took in a shaky breath to find his self control.

  
"Your ass was fucking made for taking cock," he said, leaning in to replace his finger with his tongue. Han let out a loud moan, and Baekhyun knew his kinks had not changed over the years. "Or tongue. You've been such a good little slut I might as well reward you. Moan for me, Han. I might stop if I can't hear how much you like it."

  
It took but a few licks to break the boy. Han was moaning shamelessly, pushing his hips back and kneading his buttocks to leave a clear entrance for Baekhyun's tongue. Baekhyun could almost feel his composure and inhibitions come crashing and crumbling down, and he loved it. He ate his ass hungrily, sliding his tongue in and out until his entrance was soaked with spit, and then some more. Eventually Han was too incoherent and shaky to use his own hands, and Baekhyun was happy to continue with his own, circling, teasing, fingering, twisting, pushing.

  
"More, more, more," Han kept chanting. His body had slumped forwards and his hands were useless, holding on to the kitchen counter to stop him from collapsing. "Oh, Baekhyun, baby... Eat my ass. Fucking make me feel it. I want your spit everywhere, I want your tongue in me. Ruin me, wreck me..."

  
It was all Baekhyun had wanted to do. He wanted to break him, and then build him anew, to make him his truly. Han's ass deserved another smack, and the boy whimpered.

  
"Count them," Baekhyun murmured despite having his mouth busy and full of ass. "There are more to come."

  
"One...!" Han gasped. "Two...!"

  
Han's skin felt hot under Baekhyun's fingertips. Every time he smacked him, his ass shuddered around his tongue and another delicious moan escaped. Baekhyun could not have enough of it. Again and again, the palm of his hand landed against Han's ass cheeks. And again and again, the boy cried in ecstasy.

  
"Eleven. Oh fuck. Baekhyun...!" Another. Harder. The blow was enough to leave Han's legs stumbling. Baekhyun soothed the sting with generous, wet tongue. "Twelve! I want your dick! Please give me your dick!"

  
Baekhyun's erection was twitching between his legs, leaking precum and demanding attention. He groaned, voice vibrating against Han's ass, sending the boy to moan in turn.

  
"You will get my dick," Baekhyun gasped and climbed back on his feet. Han looked perfectly wrecked, blushing red, legs spread, ass gaping open and begging to be filled. "You will be fucking full of it. Stay like that."

  
Baekhyun fumbled around to find his phone and pulled it out. Han made a small, irritated sound as Baekhyun snapped pictures of his bare ass and flushed, precum-covered cheeks.

  
"I'll take even more after I'm done with you," Baekhyun promised with an mischievous smirk. He gave his impatient cock a few pumps, staring at Han's ass hungrily. "Your ass's going to be dripping from my cum, and I'm going to have the sight in my phone forever. How does that feel? You'll always be my slut. I'm going to be staring at your ass day and night, and nothing can hide it from me." He landed another blow on the cheek that was not quite as red from all the spanking. Han whimpered. He had stopped counting.

  
"You're still hard, aren't you?" Baekhyun asked and confirmed the fact with a quick stroke and a squeeze. The moan Han let out was downright lewd. Judging by the way he was twitching, he was ready to spill any second. "Fuck. You're so dirty."

  
Baekhyun could not wait any longer. He grabbed his cock and rubbed it against Han's slick entrance, up and down, playing with the idea of pushing in. The boy underneath him squirmed and whimpered, restless and needy and empty. Baekhyun wanted him still.

  
He yanked his shirt over his head, but refused to let him pull his arms out of the sleeves. In that way Han's arms were practically tied behind his back, and his naked chest was resting against the cold surface of the empty counter. He tried to shrug the shirt off.. That was the moment Baekhyun decided to thrust in.

  
"Shit, you're so tight," Baekhyun groaned. "Are you sure your boyfriend fucks you right? After I'm done with you, you're going to be loose for days. Anyone who looks at your ass will realize what a cock slut you are."

  
Han was squirming again, but he did not try to escape. Quite the opposite, as he was pushing his hips back to meet Baekhyun's relentless thrusts. Oh, he really was a slut. Not even the constant humiliation could make him deny it. Baekhyun gave his sweet ass one more smack and huffed as he clenched around his dick. Han was the perfect fuck.

  
"I totally forgot," he said, forcing a playful smirk even though sex and Han's tight ass was all he could think of. He fucked him faster, only to make up for the delay. "You're so weak for having your nipples played with, aren't you? How could I leave them ignored?"

  
"Please...!" Han cried out, and Baekhyun hoisted him up by the tangled shirt. His back made a beautiful arch with his hips still pinned against the counter, but his torso up in the air. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around him and pinched a nipple between his fingers, rolling, playing. Han went wild.

  
"Good! Good!" the boy cried, hyperstimulated by both his prostate and his sensitive chest. Baekhyun had to hold him still with a firm grip to make sure his dick stayed seated inside of him. Oh, how heavenly it was, feeling Han lose it completely from all the teasing and dick he had received. The man who had been so cool and reserved before was melting for him, pushing his hips back to feel him deeper, squirming and keening and whining.

  
"Look at you," Baekhyun grunted between the thrusts. "You're leaking all over yourself. You just live to get fucked in the ass, don't you? I've never seen anyone get this hard from being dicked. You're so dirty."

  
He gave Han's nipples a painful pinch.

  
"Still remember the safe word, Han?" Baekhyun moaned witha grin.

  
"Yes...!" Han gasped.

  
"But you haven't said it."

  
"No," Han said, craning his neck back. Baekhyun could see he was smirking despite his dark eyes and red cheeks. "You know why."

  
"You want it like this?"

  
"Yes...!"

  
"You whore."

  
And with that, Baekhyun climaxed, coating Han's ass with white.

  
\---

  
"I'm not sure if anything can excite you anymore," Baekhyun said truthfully. "It gets roughter and roughter, but you'll always end up begging more. You're really dirty, Han..."

Han was curled up against his side, drawing absentminded circles across his chest and arms. He wondered if there was a meaning to them, some Chinese symbols he could not read, or if Han was too drowsy to make sense, moving on autopilot.

  
Truly, the boy was sleepy like a kitten in the sun. Baekhyun had released him from his shirt after Han had climaxed across his fingers and the counter top, and demanded to be taken to bed. Baekhyun had deemed it necessary to get naked as well, wrapping his body around Han's like he was trying to protect him from the assault he had just suffered.

  
"I've told you before that you're the only one who can make me feel anything, right?" Han replied, turning his head just enough to place a kiss on Baekhyun's cheek. Baekhyun tightened his grip around his naked waist and closed his eyes. If he would hold Han as close as he could, perhaps the boy would truly become a part of him.

  
"I should be the only one to fuck you in that case," he said, feeling both childish and pouty. Rough sex had had its toll.

  
"Maybe you should," Han said and pressed his lips against his temple. "It would be easier to consider if you were here more often."

  
"It would, huh?"

  
"It would."


End file.
